Fantasy:
by pezjunkie13
Summary: In a world where Aragorn discovers he was not the only child of Arathorn, and Legolas questions himself on whether or not he could give everything up for love? (plz read & review)
1. chapter 1

_What if Aragorn was not an only child? Would the story be different? Would it affect other characters? I started thinking of many different questions and answers, and it turned into this story, which I simply named Fantasy for lack of a better title._

_I hope you enjoy it, and don't take it too seriously. It is just a story after all, and I tried my best. And review however the hell ya want : ) I'll take the good with the bad._

_Also I went on a pretty long hiatus, so sorry to all my old readers/ reviewers. I hope you'll still read this. Also I hope to get some new readers too : )_

Lord Elrond had just received terrible news. Arathorn and Gilraen had been killed, leaving two children orphaned. Lord Elrond was relieved though to hear that their children were safe and unharmed. They were currently on their way to Rivendell now for protection. One child was two years old, and the other a baby whom was just recently born. But Elrond knew the two children would be safer apart, for they would constantly be hunted by Suaron's spies. If one was found out, at least the other would still be safe and hidden. Elrond was going to take in the older son as his own, while the younger daughter was to be sent to Lothlorien. Elrond had talked this over with many, and they all came to an agreement, the children were to be split up. Elrond was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard loud noises outside.

Elrond went to greet the two Elvin riders, which were his two sons. Each one carrying one of the children. The children were passed out, exhausted, and Elrond was thankful for it. Elrond took the young sleeping boy into his arms and gave his sons new instructions.

"Ride to Lothlorien, the Lady Galadriel is expecting the young one. Do not tell anyone of this my sons, I am giving you this task because I trust you with such important information. I will be taking young Aragorn as my own, you must never tell him of his past nor of his sister. He shall receive the new name of Elessar. Galadriel may name the young girl what she wishes. Now ride swiftly, and ride hard. She must get there quickly and safely."

Lord Elrond watched his two sons ride off into the distance. He kept telling himself there was no other choice. They must be separated, it had to be done. So far the only people truly aware were himself, Galadriel and Celeborn, his two sons and few others. Not many people were able, or trusted to know. Two lives were at stake, it had to be kept quiet of their whereabouts.

Elrond looked down at the young child in his arms. Elessar, future heir to Gondor, he looked so innocent. His dark brown hair slightly dirty and tangled, dirt smears on his face and tear stains on his cheeks. Elrond walked back into his chambers, he hoped they were doing the right thing.

Alona was on her black horse, Glory, riding towards Rivendell. She had just found out the truth, that she was not really an Elf. In her mind she had always known it, she did not belong. It was also very apparent in just how she looked. The Lothlorien Elves all shared a common appearance, light blond hair, and bright blue eyes. Alona thought herself a fool for ever believing she belonged there. She was going to speak with Arwen, whom she had met in Lothlorien when she was growing up. Arwen was a close friend and also the grand daughter of Lady Galadriel, whom had raised Alona until now.

Alona had left Lorien without much of a plan whatsoever. As soon as she had found out she ran to Glory and took off. She now regretted it for she did not know exactly which way to travel for she never left the Woods of Lothlorien unless it were to visit Rivendell which was all when she was very young. Alona was of course fortunate and was still very wise of the land and made the decision to take the way of the Gap of Rohan as a route to get to Rivendell. It was getting rather dark and she wanted to get to Rivendell before nightfall. She had passed Isengard long ago, and she was getting close.

Alona was so deep in her thoughts she didn't notice a Black Rider getting closer to her until she heard an ear-piercing screech. She turned and saw the rider cloaked in black closing in on her. She couldn't bare the shrieks of the rider, so she urged Glory to gallop faster. She was only keeping a little ahead of it and knew if she could just reach the river she would be safe. Unfortunately Glory was tiring, and fast. They had been riding days already. The rider got in front of her and Glory quickly halted, throwing her off.

Alona sat up and quickly pulled out her sword, she would not go out without a fight. Her sword clashed with the Black Rider and she began to parry with it. It slashed at her, just missing her left arm. As she was about to strike the Rider stepped forward to grab her by the throat. She moved quickly and instead suffered from three deep gashes along her left cheek down toward her neck. She screamed, grabbing her face in pain. The Rider moved in closer to finisher her off as she stumbled back, but she pulled out one her two daggers and threw it at the Rider and it staggered back. It quickly recovered and came at her again, and she deflected blow after blow. But after a while Alona began to tire and she was losing a lot of blood. She could not keep up this pace much longer, and the Rider was very skilled and eventually over took her. The Rider took up it's sword and was about to cut off her head when she quickly blocked with her sword, causing it to fall to the ground. The Rider then hit her with the hilt of it's sword in the head and knocked her out. All she remembered was a man jumping in front of her with a torch in hand, then she passed out.


	2. chapter 2

Alona slowly awoke as the sun's rays gradually moved over her face. She sat up stretching, it was a beautiful autumn day.But she stopped in her place and her eyes widened in shock, she realized she had no idea at all where she was. It was a beautiful golden room with red silken sheets across the bed. Alona got up out of bed and walked around and passed a mirror, she only took a slight glance into it not thinking much of it. But as she stopped and looked back into it her eyes became wide. She had a bandage around her head, around her neck, and gauze covering her left cheek. She was clothed in a white satiny nightgown and was quite pale as well. Her skin clean and her long light brown hair straight, which she usually had rather tousled.

Alona had absolutely no idea what was going on. She was suddenly brought out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. She slowly walked towards it and ever so slightly opened the door. She saw a woman with very long dark brown hair and wearing a white gown walk into the room. It took her no time at all to remember her.

"I hope you slept well?" The woman asked.

"Arwen!" Alona exclaimed hugging her friend gently.

Arwen smiled and hugged Alona back, she knew Alona had been through much on her way to Rivendell. She had been attacked by one of the Nine which she luckily came out of alive. Alona composed herself and finally pulled away from Arwen.

"Arwen how did I get here?" Alona asked.

"You had gone too close to Isengard on your way here and one of the Nine attacked you. Someone rescued you and brought you here. You're very lucky Alona that he was there." Arwen replied.

"Rescued by whom?" Alona asked.

"Alona, I cannot tell you right now. My father, Lord Elrond, wishes to see you." Arwen said and started to walk away but turned before she left. "Alona, there is a dress in the closet for you. My father would like to see you as soon as possible."

Alona nodded her head and Arwen left the room. Alona went over to the mirror again and looked at herself. She slowly took off her bandages, the scars on her neck and face were dark red in colour and very noticeable. Alona put her hand on the markings and flinched slightly, it still stung. Alona looked into the closet and saw a deep green coloured dress. She slipped out of her night gown and put on the dress. She wondered why Lord Elrond wanted to see her, she thought it was perhaps about whom had saved her. She left the room still thinking of her secret saviour.

Alona was walking through the halls of Rivendell, when she realized she was lost. She had only been here once or twice with the Lady Galadriel when she was young. But strangely she felt herself being pulled toward something. She turned the corner and saw a large painting. She looked closely at it, it was Isildur right before he cut the Ring from Sauron's hand. She had heard that story many times growing up, almost as if a bed time story from Galadriel. She turned and saw a statue, it was holding shards of a sword. Her eyes widened in shock, these were the shards of Narsil, the sword to cut the Ring. She smiled and was about to touch it but felt someone watching her.

She turned her head to the side and saw a man sitting and watching her, he had been reading. He looked eerily familiar some how. He looked like her in many ways, they both had the same grey eyes, and the same rugged look about them. All the small features were the same. He was staring at her intensely, she did not like being looked at in such a manner. She turned her head back to the sword, trying to ignore him. But she knew he was still watching her.

"Why must you stare at me like that?" Alona asked keeping her eyes on the sword, and trying not to sound too rude.

"I wanted to look upon your face again. Besides, you're the one whom stumbled into this hall. Was I supposed to not be curious?" He answered back.

Alona turned around and walked over to him. She didn't want to get too close to this stranger, though she did not fear him. Alona looked him up and down. He was grinning slightly, but had a kind look on his face.

"What do you mean again?" Alona asked.

"I was the one who found you just outside of Rivendell. I am Aragorn, and you are Alona, are you not?" He said.

"So you're the one whom saved me?" Alona questioned. "I am in your debt, thank you. I should be dead now if not for your help. Yes I suppose I am known as Alona."

Many years ago, longer now then it seems Aragorn was told he was to be the heir to the throne of Gondor, to be King. Aragorn spent most of his life believing he belonged in Rivendell where he was raised by Elrond, as an Elf. Elrond also told him of a younger sister that was safe as well, but refused to tell him her whereabouts. For his sister's protection she was not to know of Aragorn until she was deemed ready. Aragorn then left Rivendell and chose exile, he did not want to be King of Gondor. As Aragorn grew older and wiser he began to notice something. He felt a strange presence growing stronger, it was of the blood he shared with her.

That feeling, that connection was how he knew to save her. When he was making his way to Rivendell with the other three Hobbits, Sam, Pippin and Merry he had felt a familiar presence. It was so strong that he could not ignore it, he at once knew what it was. He had finally found her.

"Alona, I know you." Aragorn said.

"I am sorry but I do not remember you? When did we meet?" Alona asked.

"Long ago...look closely, you will see." Aragorn said carefully.

Alona looked confused but thought a moment. Her mouth dropped slightly from shock and an almost silent gasp came from her mouth. "I do know you..."

He did look just like her, and he seemed familiar. Like they had met before, long ago. Alona felt something within herself, pulling herself to him. That must have been why she had felt herself being pulled into this room. But what did it mean? Alona was shaken, and needed to think, she didn't even really know this man.

Aragorn watched her carefully, she looked frightened. He had not meant to frighten her, but he needed to know the truth.

"I must go." She said quickly.

Alona turned and ran off before answering him. Aragorn looked after her, she was upset about what he had said, because she knew what he had meant. The children of Gondor had been lied to for half of their lives, and only now did she realize it. How could Lord Elrond not tell her sooner, or was he even going to tell her? Aragorn was going to have to speak with Elrond.

Aragorn knocked on the large doors before him. No answer, so he knocked again. He had been looking for Lord Elrond but could not find him so he went to look for Arwen. Arwen did not know Alona was his sister, but she could help him to find her father. Aragorn knocked again and finally Arwen opened the door. He was about to ask her where to find her father when he saw he was already within the room.

"Lord Elrond I must speak with you..." He said and looked at Arwen. "Alone."

Arwen looked slightly insulted but left the room to leave them to whatever they needed to speak about. After she shut the door Aragorn walked over to Elrond with a slightly cross look on his face. Aragorn went right to the point.

"How could you not tell her?" He asked. Elrond paused for a moment and sighed deeply.

"Because she does not need to know. It is better for her this way, now she can lead a full life." He explained. Aragorn was shocked.

"Better for her? How is it better for her? She doesn't truly know who she is! She deserves to know that she has surviving family and that she is not alone. If you do not tell her I will. I will not pretend just for your sake!" Aragorn said furiously, walking out of the room without letting him speak anymore.

Elrond needed to find Alona before Aragorn did. Aragorn would not be careful with how he told her in his angry condition. Elrond left the room and saw Arwen and Aragorn talking at the end of the hall near the shards of Narsil. He headed off in the opposite direction towards Alona's room. It would take longer this way but he did not want to disturb them, also Aragorn was talking to his daughter which was a good distraction. He finally reached her room and knocked. He saw Alona open the door slowly. He had not seen her since she was a baby but knew right away that it was Aragorn's sister. She looked just like him, and she looked very much like her mother as well. She looked upset about something, and Elrond knew it was from seeing Aragorn.

"Alona may I come in?" Elrond asked.

Alona nodded her head and opened the door wider so he could come in. She shut the door behind him. When she turned back to him she could see him staring at her.

"We have the same eyes, he and I." Alona said. Elrond was shocked at her words. She must have figured most of it out already.

"Yes, I'm here to explain that Alona. Please sit down, what I am going to tell you will be difficult to understand." He said.

Alona did as she was told and Elrond sat beside her. He sighed heavily, he did not want to hurt her. But in the end Aragorn was right, she needed to know.

"Alona, you are not from Lothlorien, but you already know this. You are from the blood of Númenor, which helped in believing you belonged with the Elves. Alona, you were the second child of Arathorn and Gilraen. You were sent to Lothlorien for protection, because Sauron would always hunt you, and you would never be safe." Elrond told her, with a slow tone of voice allowing her to let it sink it.

Alona's mouth dropped open very slightly and a small gasp came from her lips. She sat there for a few moments before she spoke.

"Why was I not told of this?" Alona demanded.

"You were sent to Lothlorien for protection under the Elves. You were not to be told until you seemed ready, or at all. It was safer for you not to know" Elrond explained.

"What does any of this have to do with Aragorn?" She asked.

"As I said, you were the second child of Arathorn and Gilraen." Elrond paused for a moment. "Aragorn was the first of that bloodline."

Alona was too stunned to say or do anything. Elrond allowed her to let the information he had just given her to sink in. This was a lot to accept, and very important as well. All this time, all the lies she had been told, her entire life was a lie. Alona stood up and walked to the door. She turned to face Elrond.

"I have to go now, I am sorry." She said and left.

Alona was dashing down the corridors and quickly turned a corner and ran right into someone. She would have fallen if the person she collided with did not grab her arm and pull her into their arms. She looked up to see who's arms she had fallen into. Her eyes widened slightly as she looked upon the face of the person she had crashed into. She had run into an Elf, a very beautiful one as well. He had long blond hair, clean fair skin, and bright clear blue eyes. She felt herself blush brightly and looked down at the ground.

"Are you alright? Why were you running?" The Elf asked with a soft concerned voice.

"Yes I am fine, but I need to find Aragorn." She said, not answering his question.

Alona looked up at the Elf and saw him staring intently at her. She felt herself blush even more under his gaze.

"He is speaking with Lady Arwen right now. If you wish, I can lead you to him?" He offered.

Alona merely nodded her head and they both started walking down the corridor. She was too embarrassed to ask who this Elf was, and the silence and driving her mad.

"I am Legolas, may I ask your name?" He said as if he could read her mind.

"I am Alona." She said. "I have not seen you before, you're not of the Rivendell Elves?"

"No, I am not. I'm from the woodland realm, Mirkwood Forest." Legolas replied.

"I've heard little of Mirkwood, what is it like there?" Alona asked.

Legolas went on to speak of his father, and the forests of Mirkwood, but did not reveal too much about himself. Alona had not spoken much of herself either, she thought it best to keep to herself. Legolas chose not to bother her about it until his curiosity finally got the best of him.

"Why must you speak with Aragorn?" Legolas asked.

"I must apologize for something." Alona said.

Legolas wanted to ask what she must apologize for but he saw Aragorn talking with Arwen.

"There you are Alona, I must leave now. It was nice to have met you, I hope we get a chance to speak again." Legolas said before leaving.

Alona watched as Legolas walked away. She turned back to see Arwen walking towards her. Arwen smiled sadly at her and just kept walking. Alona walked over to Aragorn, he had his back toward her. She put her hand gently on his shoulder to make her presence known.

"Arwen I told you, I need to be alone right now. I need to think." Aragorn said and turned around. He was shocked to see Alona there.

"Oh, I am sorry. I will come back later." She said quickly and turned to leave. Aragorn grabbed her arm gently to stop her. She turned back to him.

"No stay." He said.

"I need to apologize for my actions earlier. I had been hasty and rude. I was confused, but now I know the truth, my brother." She said.

Elrond must have told her before he could. Aragorn wasn't sure what to say, but he did not need to. All Alona did was hug him tightly and lay her head on his chest. Aragorn was slightly shocked, and hugged her back. It felt right to be with his sister, he had always felt something was missing from him, but now that was filled. All from a simple hug.


	3. chapter 3

Alona had been in Rivendell for two days now since Aragorn rescued her. She had become happier when she was with him, and Aragorn expressed the same happiness. Alona still felt shy towards him, she was not used to having a brother. And one that was to possibly be King of Gondor someday, if he chose to. She had found out that even though they had been away from each other for many years they possessed many of the same interests. Alona was as skilled in swordsmanship as Aragorn was, and they also very much enjoyed reading literature and both spoke fluent Elvish for that's the race they grew up with. They got along very well and were already getting very close and attached to one another.

Alona had met many people in Rivendell for the short time she spent here. She had met Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Pippin Took, and Merry Brandybuck, the four Hobbits. She had never met Hobbits before but had heard tales of them. She very much enjoyed being around them, they were naturally happy people that enjoyed the simple things. Her favourite out of the small Hobbits was Pippin. Something about him, Pippin was adorably clumsy. When she had met once with Pippin they had a conversation about he enjoyed playing his ukulele and just being home where he could eat and be merry. Alona told him of how she used to sing back home with her friends and Pippin made her promise that she would someday sing for him, and promised he would play for her. Alona very much enjoyed his company.

There was one other person she had met whom had been her mind for a long while now. Legolas, the Elf. She had also discovered he was an Elvin Prince, his father was Thranduil, King of the woodland realm. Legolas was very quiet and kept to himself, only talking when needed. She had spent time with him now and then. Legolas had helped her improve her archery skills, he was the best she had ever seen. And if they weren't doing that they would just be sitting and talking. Alona hadn't told Legolas about her life in Lothlorien, she would just tell him did not wish to talk of it. Alona wanted to leave that life behind. Legolas told her all about Mirkwood and his life there. Alona sometimes became jealous when he mentioned his family, all because he actually had one. But then she remembered she now had Aragorn.

She had been wandering the halls and not run into any of the Hobbits, Legolas or Aragorn. Something did not seem right. As she was walking she saw Arwen standing behind a door peering in. What was she up to? Alona walked over to her and tapped her shoulder. Arwen turned quickly shocked, but she calmed down once she saw who it was.

"Sssshhh." Arwen said pointing to the crack in the door. Arwen widened it a bit so Alona could look through as well.

Alona looked through the opening, she saw a circle of people sitting, but a closer look showed they were very different from one another. She saw Frodo Baggins and beside him was Gandalf the Grey. Lord Elrond was there with his sons seated beside him and several others seated about him. Alona saw some Dwarves, her brother seated slightly away from everyone, a group of Elves and a group of Men.

"Here my friends is the Hobbit known as Frodo Baggins. Few have ever come here through greater peril or on an errand more urgent." Elrond said.

Elrond continued to point out and name those whom Alona have not yet heard of. Out of a few dwarves there was a younger one by the name of Gimli. There was a man, he was tall, and stern looking, his name was Boromir. When Elrond mentioned Legolas Alona could not help but stare at him. Legolas, son of Thranduil the King of the Elves of Northern Mirkwood. Alona had never set her eyes on a more wonderful being. It was his eyes that drew her to him, his deep crystal clear blue eyes, she couldn't turn away.

"Now things shall be openly spoken that have been hidden from all but a few until today. I shall tell you all so you might understand what is at stake. The tale of the Ring shall be told beginning to this present, and I shall start the tale though others shall finish it." Elrond said.

Everyone began to listen as Elrond began to speak of Sauron and the Rings of Power. Some of this was known to some but the full tale known to none. Elrond told of the Elvin - smiths of Eregion and their friendship with Moria and their eagerness for knowledge by which Sauron ensnared them. But in that time he was not evil to behold, and they received his help and grew mighty in craft in which he learned all their secrets. He then betrayed them and secretly in Mount Doom he forged the One Ring to rule them all. But Celebrimbor was aware of him and hid the Three rings, which he had made for the elves, and there was a war and the land was laid to waste and the gate of Moria was shut.

He went on to speak of many other things but made a point of the Battle of Dagorlad. It was there, the last alliance of Elves and Men; Isildur cut the Ring from Sauron's hand with the hilt shard of his father's sword and took the Ring for his own. Aragorn and Alona were born from his blood.

"So that is what became of the Ring! If ever a tale was told in South it has been forgotten. I have heard of the Ring but thought it to be destroyed." Boromir said.

"Yes, Isildur took it, which he should not have done. It should have been cast into the fires of Mount Doom but he did not listen, and was later betrayed by the Ring and was brought to his death. Bring forth the Ring Frodo." Elrond said.

Frodo slowly walked over to the table and gently put the Ring down. Frodo moved back to his seat and sat with a sign of relief. There was a hush and all eyes were on the Ring. Everyone around the room felt tempted by the Ring, at least a little.

"It is a gift, a gift from the foes of Mordor, why not use this Ring?" Boromir said somewhat to himself, and then stood up talking louder. "Long has my father, the Stewart of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy, let us use it against him!"

"You cannot wield it, none of us can. The Ring answers to Sauron alone, it has no other master." Aaragorn said. Aragorn to many was known as Strider, and many other names. Very few knew his true name.

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" Boromir said, completely unaware of who he was talking too. At this Legolas stood up catching the attention of all.

"This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your legions." Legolas said.

"Aragorn? This is Isildur's hier?" Boromir said with a slight shocked but amused tone of voice.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas said. Aragorn watched as they bickered to one another, trying to annoy the other with snide remarks. Finally he butted in.

"Havo dad Legolas." He said in Elvish. At that Legolas calmed and sat down.

"Gondor has no King. Gondor needs no King." Boromir said and went to sit back down.

"Aragorn is right, we cannot use it." Gandalf said to lighten the tension.

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." Elrond said. After a short silence Gimli snorted.

"Then what are we waiting for!" Gimli said.

Gimli charged at the Ring with his axe, and quickly brought it down upon the Ring. As the axe connected with it Frodo held his head in pain. The axe shattered upon impact and sent Gimli flying back, he sat up with a shocked expression on his face.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli son of Gloin, by any craft that we here posses. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom, only there can it be un-made. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fire from whence it came. One of you, must do this."

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. It's black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep, and the Great Eye is ever-watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!" Boromir said.

"Have you not listened to anything Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" Legolas said standing.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Gimli yelled.

"And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir shouted.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli yelled standing up, trying to look imposing, yet his height made it difficult.

Everyone stood up and began to argue except Frodo and Elrond. They sat and watched on as the bickering got worse and worse. Insults were flying around everywhere. Frodo had enough and stood up, he walked slowly towards the group.

"I will take it." Frodo said quietly. No one heard him because they were yelling so Frodo tried again. "I will take it!" Frodo said a bit louder. "Though...I do not know the way." After a short shocked pause Gandalf spoke.

"I will help you bare this burden Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bare." Gandalf said. Aragorn walked over to Frodo and kneeled so the two of them were face to face.

"By my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword." Aragorn said.

"And you have my bow." Legolas said walking beside Aragorn.

"And my axe." Said Gimli standing to the other side of Aragorn. Boromir stood up and slowly walked over to Frodo.

"You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the rule of the Council, Gondor will see it done." Boromir said.

"Ere!" Sam came dashing into the room from behind a bush. "Mr Frodo isn't goin' anywhere without me!" Sam said crossing his arms as if to make it final.

"Yes, for it is hardly possible to separate you from him, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Elrond said with a slight amused smirk on his face.

At this Merry and Pippin ran out from their hiding places as well. It seemed almost everyone knew about this secret meeting.

"We're going to! You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry said.

"Yea! Besides, you'll need people of intelligence on this sort of journey...quest...thing!" Said Pippin finally.

Merry lightly smacked Pippin upside the head.

"Well that rules you out Pip." Merry said.

"Nine companions… so be it. You shall be known as the Fellowship of the Ring." Elrond said.

"Right! So...where we goin'?" Asked Pippin.

Alona walked slowly down the halls with Arwen. Alona sighed, why did everyone have to leave? She would admit she knew the importance of the matter. Many times had she heard of the tale of the One Ring and the Last Alliance of Men and Elves. That did not make her any less saddened to hear of Aragorn's departure.

"Arwen, do you know where Aragorn is?" Alona asked.

"He would most likely be is his room, preparing for the journey." Arwen replied.

"Thank you, I must go see him again. I will meet with you later, is that alright?" Alona said.

Arwen nodded her head as a reply and Alona smiled. Alona headed off in the other direction towards her brother's room. She was hoping he'd be in there. On the way her mind kept going else where, not to Aragorn but someone else. Legolas, she had been thinking of him since she literally first ran into him. She knew she shouldn't bother, he was an Elf after all, but she couldn't help it. She was drawn to him, somehow. She finally reached Aragorn's room and knocked twice. She waited in silence until the door opened to reveal Aragorn.

"May I come in?" Alona asked.

"Of course, but you'll have to excuse me. I'm getting ready." Aragorn said.

He moved away from the door allowing her to come inside. She looked around, he had made it quite messy in here, trying to re-arrange things for when he was to leave.

"I'll be with you in a short while, make yourself at home." He said.

Alona nodded at him with a smile. She walked out onto the balcony and leaned on it. She looked over Rivendell, it was so beautiful. But something else caught her eye. It was him, Legolas was outside below the balcony. She smiled gently, he must have been practicing his archery skills.

"_By the looks of things he needs no practice what so ever. He's a natural. He's so beautiful, and very introverted. I wonder if he thinks of me as well?" _Alona thought to herself.

Aragorn came out to the balcony and was about to call her to come in when he noticed she was staring at something. He looked over her shoulder to see the object of her eye was Legolas. He smiled slightly but sighed, this was ill news. He decided to wait a bit more, so he stood by the entrance way.

Alona sighed, why must she do this to herself? Hoping for things that will never be. Her mind told her to turn away now and forget about him, but her heart kept her focus on Legolas. That's when he looked up and saw her. He smiled gently at her and waved. Alona's cheeks went crimson red over her pale skin. She took a step back, right into Aragorn. She turned to see her brother there, which made her blush even more.

"Do not get mixed up with him Alona. T'is not wise." Aragorn said.

Alona was shocked by his words at first. He and Legolas were supposed to be friends. How could he say such things when he was in love with Arwen, half Elvin? He noticed the confusion in her eyes, and he led her back inside.

"I know what you would say, yes I am in love with Arwen. But she is immortal, if she was to be with me she must give up everything she holds dear to her. I don't want that for her, but she will not listen. Loving a creature such as an Elf is like a double edged sword." Aragorn said.

Alona stood there in a stunned silence for Arwen had not told her that. Alona knew they were in love, Arwen had talked about that many times with her. Why hadn't she told her?

"Just be careful Alona, I do not want to see you hurt. Or Legolas for that matter, he is a dear friend to me. Legolas has also had many Elvish women ask for his heart, all he has denied. I know he is beautiful and appealing because he is a prince of Mirkwood forest. Please do not give your heart to him, for I fear it will be broken." Aragorn said.

"Aragorn, I am sorry." Alona said slowly. "But I am not that conceited. I feel this way for Legolas because he treats me like no other man ever has, something about him draws me to him. T'is not his beauty or noble blood that makes me feel this way, though I will not deny those qualities. I was not even aware of his lineage when we first met, when I first started to feel this way. Aragorn you cannot simply will yourself to stop loving someone. I think about him everyday and I know he could never return this feeling. It's as if two different things are pulling me in two different directions, until it rips me apart!" Alona shouted and left the room.

Aragorn was about to go after her but knew she needed to be alone. Trying to speak with her would only anger her even more. He would find her later, so he went back into his room.

"_Oh Alona, why must you love him?"_ Aragorn thought with a sigh.


	4. chapter 4

Alona lay in her bed tossing and turning, she could not sleep. She would have to find Aragorn in the morning and apologize to him before he left with the Fellowship. Aragorn's words kept running through her head, he was right though. Legolas would never return what she felt for him. Legolas would never give up his immortality for her, and honestly if he wanted to, she could not let him do it. But it did not matter, he did not view her in any way but platonic. Alona began to cry, she felt the tears gently rolling down her face. She got out of bed and slipped a light silver robe over her white nightgown. She walked out of her room and shut the door behind her.

The tears started to come faster and she began to sob. Alona ran down the hall and down the stairs. She ran outside and towards a large tree. She stopped and leaned her forehead on it sobbing to herself. Everything was going wrong, she used to be so happy. Through the tears she looked behind the tree, there was a nice little gazebo that was fairly secluded. Alona slowly walked over towards it, she carefully walked up the steps, it was surrounded by many trees. She sat down on the floor and hugged her knees to her chest sobbing into her nightgown.

"Alona?" someone asked.

Alona's head shot up and came face to face with Legolas. She blushed bright red and hid her face in her hands before he could see her crying. She didn't want him to see her like this. He gently took her hands in his and held them.

"Alona I saw you run out and come up here, please tell me," Legolas said. "What's wrong?"

Alona would not answer, she kept her face to the side. Legolas let go of her hands and tucked her hair behind her ear. He made a very silent gasping sound, she was crying. He gently took her chin in his hand and turned her face to him.

"Alona what's wrong, did someone do something to you?" Legolas said looking over her face.

Alona nodded her head causing her hair to fall back into her face. Legolas looked shocked at first, why would anyone do something to make her cry? Legolas moved her hair away from her face once again and at the same time, wiping her tears off her cheeks. As he was about to remove his hand she moved her hand up and placed it on top of his and held it there. She moved her eyes up towards his gaze, he looked so handsome. The full moon accented his face, making it glow with a pale light.

"Why do you keep moving my hair from my view?" Alona asked.

"Alona, a face like yours should never be hidden." Legolas replied. Alona was not sure at first what he meant. "Alona, who hurt you?" Legolas asked.

Alona couldn't tell Legolas that it was about how she was falling in love with him. But what could she say?

"It was Aragorn, but it's not as it seems. He told me something that I needed to hear I just did not want to accept it. I do not wish to believe it..." Alona said. She wanted to tell him, but the only reply she could get would be one of rejection.

"May I ask what he told you?" Legolas asked.

"That I cannot say. I am sorry Legolas." Alona said.

"It's alright I understand. Come Alona, I'll take you back to your room." Legolas said standing up.

Legolas extended his hand out to her and smiled gently at her. She took it and he helped her up. Alona made her way back out of the gazebo with Legolas close behind her.

"Legolas, what were you doing outside this late at night?" Alona asked.

"I couldn't sleep, so much has been on my mind lately. I don't know what to make of it, I just needed to clear my head. I was out for a short walk when I saw you run outside, you looked very upset, so I thought I should check on you." Legolas replied.

"Thank you Legolas, you helped to comfort me. If only I could ease your troubles as well." Alona said.

"It is alright Alona, and you're welcome." Legolas said.

They finally arrived at her room. Alona was about to walk in when Legolas grabbed her arm and turned her around. Alona looked up at him shocked; he pulled her into gentle hug. Alona's head was against his chest, she could hear his heartbeat. She closed her eyes and moved in closer to him, he was so warm. After a moment or two Legolas pulled away from her and placed his hand on her cheek.

"Take care Alona, do not let your heart be troubled." He said and walked away.

Alona was left there quite stunned. She watched as he walked away and then went into her room. Legolas walked down the hall and saw Aragorn looking at him. They must have awoken him while talking in the halls, he must have seen the whole thing. Aragorn was looking at him intently.

"Legolas do not give her false hope." Aragorn said.

"I do not understand?" Legolas questioned.

"Do not play dumb Legolas. You are a dear friend to me, but I will not let you hurt my sister." Aragorn said, and walked away.

Legolas stood there in shock, what did he mean? Surely Aragorn did not think Legolas was falling in love with Alona did he?

...Did he?

The Fellowship had already left a few hours ago. She had said her goodbyes to Aragorn and the others, she missed him already. She had apologized to Aragorn, he had apologized as well. He had said his words were very harsh and that he should have been more thoughtful of her feelings, but also that she needed to be told.

Alona was walking down the long corridors with Arwen, mostly in silence. They finally reached Arwen's room and they sat on her bed, still not speaking a word. Arwen knew something was wrong.

"Alona what's troubling you. Please tell me what it is?" Arwen asked. Alona sighed.

"I wish he could stay. It has been only a few hours and already I feel a great emptiness. I wish to see him again. Only had I just found him." Alona replied sadly.

"Aragorn will return. There is also hope. You must never forget that." Arwen said.

"I know, it is just...how does one find hope in hopelessness?" Alona questioned and went back to her room alone.

Alona was sitting on her balcony painting one of the many beautiful scenes of Rivendell when an idea struck her. If she wanted to see her brother so much, why not just simply go out and find him? Of course she'd never be allowed to go. Lord Elrond would forbid it, and she'd have to leave Arwen alone. She would leave before dawn tomorrow, or else they'd be too far ahead for her. Alona stood there for a moment going over last minute ideas and then began to pack her things.

Alona wanted to see Arwen once more before she left so she went into the library where Arwen usually was found. Alona came up behind her; Arwen was looking at a painting of Isildur.

"Thinking about Aragorn?" Alona asked.

"He left...and sometimes I am unsure of whether he will return." Arwen said.

"He will return, just wait, he has to discover his own destiny. He will come back for you, you gave him the greatest gift he could ever ask for," Alona said.

"So he told you I would give up my immortality for him?" Arwen asked.

"Yes he has told me. What is it like, if I am not too bold to ask?" Alona asked.

"When you really truly love someone...you want to be with them always. No matter the sacrifice. But I am glad you are here with me Alona. Aren't you at all homesick? Perhaps we should go together to the Golden Wood?" Arwen said.

"One cannot be homesick when they had no home to begin with." Alona said bitterly.

"Do not be angry, you must understand why it was done. You may not be here now if not for the decisions made long ago." Arwen said.

"Perhaps. I have much to think about. I think I will go to my room now. I shall speak with you another time." Alona said and hugged Arwen.

"Yes, we should both sleep now. I shall see you tomorrow Alona." Arwen said.

Alona walked away to her room with a heavy heart. She felt terrible for leaving Arwen alone, but she could not stay.

The next morning before dawn Alona began getting ready. She put on her riding gear, not particularly fond of a dress for this occasion. She wore the clothes of the elves from her former home: Lothlorien. Deep greys and browns, with a leather belt around her waist to sheath her sword. She slipped on her boots, the vambrace, her cloak, and finally added her quiver and bow.

Alona snuck out of her room finally prepared. It was still quite early and she was slightly tired. But to leave unnoticed she knew she had to leave now. Alona felt awful for not saying goodbye to Arwen, but knew Arwen would try to stop her. Alona ran out into the stables where her horse was being kept. Glory saw his master and seemed to perk up. Alona quickly mounted her horse. She kicked her legs and Glory took off.

Alona had been riding for a long time now; they were a full day ahead of her by now. She stopped for a moment and looked around, she spotted imprints on the ground. They had been this way, she could also sense they were near. She opened her eyes and sighed, she wanted to find them before nightfall so she continued on her way. She was getting weary, and the sun was setting. She continued on through the night not wanting to sleep in fear of Orcs. She was still riding when the sun came up, and was nearing exhaustion. Her path had taken her up into the mountains, and Glory was not quite as skilled at running full-speed up a steep slope as on level ground. But their efforts were rewarded, for as she reached the top of a crest and looked down, she saw them: The Fellowship of the Ring.

Alona got off Glory and sighed, she would not be able to follow them on horseback anymore. She pet Glory and whispered in her horse's ear, she loved her horse very much. She whispered some Elvish words into Glory's ear, Glory neighed in protest but in the end took off for Rivendell again. Alona knew Glory could find his way back, Arwen would take care of him.

Alona looked over at the Fellowship, now for the hardest part, keeping herself hidden and quiet until she was ready to reveal herself. She knew Aragorn would be less than pleased when she did show herself, he would send her back to Rivendell. But Alona wanted to be with her brother, she would just have to wait for the perfect time. She also knew now that she could not make a sound for Elves could hear better than any man, but she gave a light sigh of relief for the fact that she had found them, and also that the fact of there being many rocks for her to hide behind. She first had some food she had packed and then she made her way hiding behind rock from rock closer to the Fellowship. The group was just eating breakfast.

Alona watched the group, she saw Aragorn speaking with Legolas. Alona's eyes lingered on Legolas; she remembered how he had seen her cry. She was embarrassed at the memory, but was happy that it had taken place. Then she heard Aragorn call out to the others and they packed and set out. Alona wished to rest but did not want to lose them now.


End file.
